


Blood

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantastic Racism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's blood is filthy and vile and Equius would never want to be anywhere near it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible id-porn, i'm so sorry

“Vantas,” said Equius, who had come up behind Karkat’s seat surprisingly quietly. “I need to speak to you in private.”

“What the hell do you want, Zahhak? I’m busy.”

“You are writing yet another pointless memo to yourself. This is a matter of some importance. You will come.”

“For fuck’s sake, it’s not pointless. This asshole needs to pull his head out of his nook. Why is future me such a bloody fuckwad? And now he’s telling me to go with you? Why the hell would I ever wander off in private with you? You probably just want to sweat on me or something.”

“I assure you-“

Karkat turned back to the computer. 

CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO USE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY ON ME? BECAUSE THAT’S THE ONLY WAY I CAN IMAGINE MYSELF EVERY TELLING ANYONE TO WANDER OFF WITH THIS CREEPY FUCK.  
FCG: FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I’M LITERALLY YOU, TELLING YOU WHAT I DID AND THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA. DO YOU WANT TO CREATE A TIME PARADOX OR SOMETHING. BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT’LL HAPPEN. EXCEPT IT DOESN’T, WE ARGUE ABOUT THIS LIKE IDIOTS FOR A LITTLE LONGER AND THEN YOU GO.  
CG: SO HE’S NOT JUST GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT’LL MAKE ME WANT TO SCRUB ALL MY SKIN OFF WITH STEEL WOOL BEFORE I CAN FEEL CLEAN AGAIN  
FCG: I NEVER SAID THAT  
FCG: HE’S A CREEPY FUCK AND IT’S GOING TO BE REALLY WEIRD BUT THEN IT’LL BE WORTH IT.  
FCG: JUST GO  
CG: YOU’RE REALLY NOT MAKING A GOOD ARGUMENT  
FCG: JUST FUCKING GO  
CG: FINE  
CG: JUST TO SHUT YOU UP

Karkat stood, and turned to face Equius.

“At last,” the tall blueblood said. “I am literate you know, and that screen is not so far away.”

“I don’t give a curdled fuck,” said Karkat. “Let’s go.”

“You will try and restrain your vile language. Not that I should expect any better from one of your unfortunate status.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” spat Karkat as they walked out of the computer room. “You don’t even know what my blood color is. And I’ll say what ever the bloody shitting fuck I want, you elitist bulge-suck.”

“Disgusting. Just listening to you, I-“

“Stop. Stop right the hell now. If we’ve come here just so you can tell me how sweaty you are I am so far away from interested I’ve almost looped around the other side, and I’m leaving right now.”

“That is not what I wanted to speak with you about.” They had reached a small side room, containing several chests and a pile of blankets. Equius shut the door. “It is a matter of your blood color.”

“I’m not going to tell you. Don’t waste your breath.”

“I already know. I’m known for some time. With it such an important factor in your alliance with Jack, it has become common knowledge among us. You are a mutant blood.”

“Do you want to make something of it? Do you really think it still fucking matters at this point?” His heart raced. It didn’t matter, he told himself, especially now that Alternia was gone and they knew there was so much more in the universe. Still, a familiar stab of shame and fear shot through him.

“I merely want to speak about how to reconcile my divergent feelings on the matter. I am aware of the need to act cooperatively in our current situation. But the thought of being on an equal footing with a mutant-blood fills me with shame. It’s just so incredibly depraved.”

“I’m done. Talk to your moilrail about it, that’s what she’s for.” Karkat turned to leave.

“No, please!” At the desperation in Equius’ voice, Karkat turned back. The blue-blood was actually trembling. “I have, but she has never understood why I find bloodcaste so important. I know now, in our predicament, that I should let it go, but it feels so wrong to, and I despise you so much, and I need you to tell me how I can live in a- a reasonable way with you.”

“You fucker,” growled Karkat. “You want me to absolve you somehow? To tell me how to fix you because it’s so hard to be a blueblood and it’s so hard to be around all of us with shit in our veins and you just want to know how you can overlook our deficiencies? Fuck you.” He shoved Equius in the chest with both hands; the taller troll didn’t move. Karkat wiped his hands on his pants in disgust – Equius’ shirt was soaked through.

“Because of shitwads like you,” Karkat continued, “I spent most of my life terrified that the drones would show up and that would be that. I was a pariah because of trolls like you! If you’re expecting sympathy from me, you’re totally deluded.” He stopped, and looked hard at Equius. The other troll was trembling even more strongly, his jaw clenched and his hair plastered to his neck with wetness.

“You should not speak to me that way,” he rasped.

“You’re really affected by this, aren’t you?” said Karkat. “Are you actually sorry or something, or are you just getting off on this?”

“Forgive me…” Equius almost whispered.”

“You are getting off… you really are that fucked up.”

“I’m a disgrace,” Equius gasped. “I betray my blood, I betray Alternia…”

Jegus fuck, what set this off? Just talking to me? Karkat wondered. No…. he realized. We’ve talked before, and it’s always fucking miserable, but he’s never been like this. I don’t know what to do.

He damn well wasn’t going to let Equius know that. “If you wanna beat yourself up, I won’t argue with you. Like really, fuck Alternia, but it’s true that you’re a pretty pathetic example of a highblood.”

Equius shuddered. His expressions ought to have been hard to make out behind the sunglasses, but he’d never been much good at hiding them. Raw need was written in every visible line of his face.

Karkat froze for a moment. He knew he should just get out of here before this got weirder. Instead, he continued.

“So what do you want from me here?” he asked. “Just want to listen to me insult you, or…” An idea occurred to him. “Or is it worse than that?”

( _just an experiment_ , he told himself, _I just want to see what he’ll do_ )

He took a breath.

“Kneel,” he said clearly. He steeled himself in case this provoked a physical attack.

Equius dropped immediately.

Ok. 

“So that’s how it is,” Karkat hissed. “You’ll do anything I say.”

“Oh god,” gasped Equius. “This is unbearably depraved. You’re nothing but a filthy mutant.”

“And what does that make you?” Karkat taunted. “On your knees in front of me. If I’m a filthy mutant, you’re just a filthy mutant’s bitch. Blue-blood. You’re less than nothing.”

Equius shuddered. Karkat considered for a moment. He could still back out of this, but he’d already started encouraging Equius. What the hell. He’d go with it.

Karkat stood directly in front of Equius, and looked him in the eyes, or rather, the sunglasses. “Should I have you take those ridiculous glasses off? I don’t know why you where them inside anyway. But no, I think I like it better this way. What I want instead – I want you to take your bulge out. I bet you’re so swollen already from this. I want you to show me how vile you are.”

Equius fumbled at the fastenings of his shorts, and slowly pulled out his bulge, deep blue and already dripping with fluid. He held it gingerly in both hands while Karkat grinned, and felt his own bulge stirring.

“Look at you. Pathetic. Dripping like you’re pailing just because a mutant tells you what to do. If anyone on Alternia saw you, you’d be culled immediately. Except our friends. They’d probably just pity you, poor thing. I want you to think about how that would feel. Even Aradia. What would she think of you?”

Equius let out a moan of grief, rage, and arousal. Karkat smiled again and continued.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to stroke yourself; you can start now. You’re not going to come until I tell you to.” An idea occurred to him. “And I think I’ll let you get acquainted with this filthy mutant blood you’re so interested in. How would you feel about that? If I smear you with my blood while you rub your hands all over that bulge of yours.”

Equius was crying, Karkat realized suddenly, thin blue fluid dripping from below his shades as he stroked himself slowly.

“Do you want to keep doing this?” Karkat asked. “We should stop if this is actually fucking you up or something.”

“Please,” gasped Equius. “Please, continue.”

“Fucking A,” smirked Karkat. “Then pay attention.” He pulled out his scythe from his sylladex, and cut a shallow line across his left palm, holding up his hand so Equius could see the bright red blood dripping from the wound.

“Do you like this?” he whispered. “My candy-red blood?” Putting his scythe away, he placed two fingers of his right hand on the wound, wetting them with the red fluid. He walked closer to Equius, and with those fingers, painted a line of blood down the larger troll’s cheek. He paused to enjoy the image.

Moving even closer to Equius, Karkat placed his bloody hand under the blueblood’s chin. He slid his hand slowly down Equius’s neck and chest, leaving a broad red smear on grey skin. He stepped back, and grinned.

“Look at you,” he said. “You’re filthy with my mutant blood, and didn’t move a single one of those muscles you’re so proud of to stop me.” 

Equius shuddered. His hands were soaked with blue liquid. Karkat noticed, and snickered. “Filthy with your own discharge, too. Be careful not to touch me next time I get close to you. Some of us want to keep a little dignity.”

Another moan escaped Equius’s mouth, and he stroked himself more quickly. 

“There’s one more thing I want you to do,” Karkat said, “and then I’ll let you come.”

Equius nodded frantically. “Anything,” he rasped.

The flow of blood from Karkat’s palm had slowed down, but enough still welled up when he made a fist. Unfolding his hand again, he raised it to Equius’s mouth. 

“Taste it,” he said. “Or even better, swallow some. Let it inside you, so you’ll always feel contaminated.”

Tentatively at first, Equius reached out his tongue to lap at the blood. Karkat moved his hand closer, pressing it against the other troll’s mouth. He felt an odd sucking sensation and a light sting as Equius took in his blood. Equius’s neck moved as he swallowed, and Karkat’s bulge twitched again.

He pulled his hand off and stepped back, enjoying the sight of Equius’s mouth and chin smeared with red. I own him, he thought. I could make him do anything, he said it himself. Aloud, he commanded Equius, “Finish yourself off.”

Equius quickened his strokes, and came almost immediately. His whole body shuddered , and his blue genetic material spilled onto the floor. As he gasped, Karkat tore off a strip from one of the blankets in the corner and bandaged his hand.

“Thank you,” managed Equius as Karkat walked back towards him. Wow, that was hot. I can’t believe he’s so polite even after this.

“There is one more thing I want you to do,” Karkat said.

“Yes, anything.”

“Take me in your mouth. Finish me off.”

For a moment, Equius looked shocked by the idea – Karkat worried he had pushed it too far. Then the blue-blood’s face reconfigured into eagerness. As Karkat walked to him, Equius reached up as if to unfasten his pants.

“I’ll do it,” Karkat said, pushing his hand away. “I don’t want you to break the zipper.”

“Yes, of course,” said Equius. “It’s true that I’m exceedingly strong.”

Karkat opened his button and zipper, hesitating for only a millisecond before drawing out his swollen, bright-red bulge. Equius looked at it with a combination of wonder and disgust, and reached out a tentative finger to stroke down its length. A tremor of pleasure shot through Karkat’s body, and the tip of his bulge curled around Equius’ finger. Equius bent his head, and used his tongue to repeat the exploratory stroke. Closing his mouth, he placed his lips near the center of the bulge in a surprisingly gentle kiss, and looked up. Karkat could see his red genetic material on Equius’ lips. “What are you waiting for?” he said, more gently than he’d intended. “Continue like that.”

Equius bent his head again. His lips and tongue played over the surface of Karkat’s bulge, his pace gradually increasing. He reached up one hand and wrapped it around the base, but then thought better of it, and jerked his hand away. Even with just his mouth, it didn’t take long. Karkat’s genetic material joined the blood already on Equius’s mouth and neck. Involuntarily, he grabbed Equius’s shoulder for support.

When he’d calmed, they both stood up and looked at each other. Although Equius was far the worse for wear, Karkat was a bit of a mess too. He’d also been sweating, and his hand were stained with red.

“How about,” he said, “we leave separately, get cleaned up, and never mention this again.”

“That sounds,” Equius replied, “like an excellent proposal.”


End file.
